


Iko and the Frog

by TheAnimeTrain



Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ikoma Squad being Ikoma Squad, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Mizukami's Broccoli Head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimeTrain/pseuds/TheAnimeTrain
Summary: It was strange. Not the strangest thing he has seen. But it was still strange.
Kudos: 3





	Iko and the Frog

It was a strange thing to see. It really was.

Well, Mizukami thought so the moment he saw it. When thinking about it for a few seconds it was clear that this was very low on the scale when compared to other things concerning his team.

Still pretty strange though.

_I don't know if I even wanna ask the guys he was with or not. They aren't as bad as our cannibals, but they have their own sense of crazy. If I had to say…we're the worst when it comes to draggin' people in and those 19s're second._

With a firm nod, he cemented the thought to himself.

Opening his eyes, he looked forward to see the strange sight again.

With the knowledge that it could have been far worse if it was someone from his age group, he let out a breath and spoke up. Being the first one to do so.

"So I'll bite. What's with the frog on your head?"

The mentioned frog answered back with a ribbit. It moved down with the moment of Ikoma's head, the place it was seated.

Mizukami gave an unimpressed look.

With Minamisawa moving all around their captain's head to look at the frog and both Oki and Hosoi looking to him for answers, it left him with little options. Ikoma was not giving any answers, only looking at them with a strongly satisfying expression.

There were no other options. He had to do it.

He pulled out his phone and began typing.

 **Shōgi Boy:** "Hey, you 19s, do any of you know why Iko-san has a frog on his head? He's not answering' me. Only givin' me a look that's kinda pissin' me off."

 **Kage:** "No point in putting the last part. I know from experience that no one cares about what pisses you off or not."

 **TetsuG:** "But Kage, we did it because we love you!"

 **Haru:** "Yeah, yeah! We care so much that we wanted to show you how much we care!"

 **Kage:** "You idiots did that in the worst way possible."

 **Black Wolf:** "Not true. It could have been worse."

 **TetsuG:** "Way worse."

"Can you guys not do this when I'm tryin' to get answers?" he sighed out. The sound from the frog began to mix with some strange noises Minamisawa was making and he was not sure how to handle either one of them at this point.

_I don't wanna directly message any of them, so I hope at least one of them saw my message._

As if to answer his thoughts, a new message came up. This time it was from someone in the same age group as his captain.

 **Polished Place:** "He still has that thing? Hey Arashiyama, I thought you were supposed to throw that thing back to where he got it from."

 **#5 Mountain:** "Well, you see, about that…"

 **Zaki:** "Jin came along."

"Oh."

Yuba had reached the same conclusion as he had.

_Well it would explain why Jin-san's getting a verbal beatdown right now in the chat._

It was a known fact that if Jin was nearby while his captain was also around and Arashiyama just happened to be around, nothing good would happen.

_They're usually decent guys, but Arashiyama becomes an idiot with the both of them around._

The fact Kakizaki had answered did not go unnoticed.

Mizukami gave a silent prayer for Kakizaki's mental state before focusing back on the messages sent before Yuba had gone off on Jin.

Something had caught his eye.

" _He still has that thing?" Then that means…_

"How long have you had the frog?"

The response was immediate.

Ikoma turned this head.

The frog followed the movement of his head and turned.

"Iko-san. How long?"

With a sudden snap of the fingers from the man, Mizukami knew the he was alone on this matter. Oki had quickly moved to the side and Hosoi just sighed before turning away. Minamisawa had decided a staring contest was in order. With the frog of course.

"Around two months."

_Two months!?_

It was amazing that he had been able to keep that from them for that long.

Anyone else would have thought he would bring the frog over the moment he got it. After a month it would not even sound like it was his captain at all.

"How've you been takin' care of it?"

"I've been gettin' some extra money."

"You're gettin' it from _her,_ aren't you?"

"She likes him. He likes her."

"Are you sure she isn't lookin' at him like an extra meal?"

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say as Ikoma quickly reached up for the frog, ignoring Minamisawa's complaints about almost winning, and held the frog in his arms. His whole body turned away as his eyes narrowed dangerously towards Mizukami.

It was a bit entertaining.

But even with this entertainment in front of him, Mizukami knew he had to get down to his point here.

"Iko-san, why'd you bring him here now? We gotta go out for defense duty in a bit."

"I figured I'd show him what it's like on the field."

"You can't take him out there."

There was a moment of silence.

Mizukami stared at Ikoma.

Ikoma stared at Mizukami.

The frog began to wiggle out of Ikoma's grasp.

"Why not!?"

"Why'd you think you could!?"

"He isn't gonna be a problem!"

"Even you can't move around without tossin' him off!"

The two began their stare down.

Neither would be backing down. Ikoma prepared to move away while Mizukami began to lean forward. They would only have a moment to move and react to each other.

Ikoma had the advantage of being close to the door and having the speed to reach within that moment. But there was a clear weakness that stopped that advantage.

_He'd have to let go of the frog to do that!_

That would be his chance to grab the frog before Ikoma to reach back for it. If he decided to not let go of the frog then he would be slow enough for Mizukami to go in and reach for him.

If the worst case scenario happened, he could always just reach out for whatever object was nearby to throw it at Ikoma.

_I'd probably be more hesitant if he wasn't in his trion body._

It was his win.

Knowing that, he began the moment.

His body moved forward as quickly as it could while Ikoma started his action to move towards the door.

The moment was short and both of them were already in full action.

Ikoma had decided to not let go of the frog as he moved towards the door.

Even if Mizukami could catch him that way, he knew that he had the reflexes to dodge at least one attempt to reach him.

So he moved.

The end result…

"Ribbit."

The moment was over as soon as it began.

Ikoma, in a position to reach for the door, and Mizukami, who had reached out to grab him, both stopped all movement at the sound above them.

Ikoma had not let go of the frog, yet the sound of said frog was above them instead of below them.

Turning their attention to the sound, their eyes landed on…

"Ribbit."

Snickers could be heard from the far side of the room while full on laughter was right next to them.

Atop Mizukami's hair, happily sitting and somehow hiding the majority of its body, was the frog.

"Ribbit."

Mizukami slowly fixed himself to sit upright, trying his best not to disturb the frog.

With a quick glance towards his captain, he let out a sigh.

"This better not be a common thing in here."


End file.
